Consequences of Cheating (LEMONS)
by TheGuestOfStorys
Summary: A story of sex, violence, and drama.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back after a year hiatus!

Remember to review so I know what you people want!

(This is all in Third Person and this chapter doesn't include much sexual activity, sorry!)

_Setting: Club_

"Oh hey there beautiful" Percy exclaims.

Percy winks at the girl and pulls her in for a kiss but is rejected by the girl. "Why you got to do that beautiful" Percy says as he winks at her.

"I'm dating someone" the girl replies.

"How about you start dating me instead" Percy says.

"How about you fuck off, perv" the girl exclaims.

The girl procedes to slap Percy and push him away. Percy is then escorted off the club premise by club security, "Fuck you bitch, I got other girls to do than you anyway" Percy yells.

Percy sneaks back into the Club and finds the girl again and wears a disguise while approaching her, "Hey, how are you doing" Percy asks.

"Not the best since I was approached by a pervert like a minute ago" the girl says.

"That sucks, well what's your name?" Percy asks.

"My name is Julia, what's your name?" the girl asks.

"My name is Percy, nice to meet you" Percy says.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you too" Julia replies.

"Wanna go hop in my car and ride to my house?" Percy asks.

"Um, not really sure if I want to" Julia replies.

"Oh c'mon, It'll be fun" Percy says.

"Fine, I'll go with you" Julia says reluctantly.

Julia follows Percy to his car and they ride to his house, after driving for 10 minutes Julia follows Percy into his house and they sit on his couch. Percy then starts to make seductive moves on Julia. "You looks sexy like that" Percy says.

"Oh, uh thanks" Julia says.

Percy kisses Julia and they continue to kiss and start to make out for 5 minutes, after making out Percy pulls off his pants and boxers and takes off Julia's leggings and black lace panties.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**(DISCLAIMER: PERCY IS NOT MY CHARACTER BUT JULIA IS)**

If I can get 2 reviews on this story or 2 follows, I'll make a chapter 3!

Percy puts his dick inside Julia's vagina and thrusts into Julia making her moan, "FUCK YEAH, FASTER FASTER" "GIVE ME IT HARDER". Percy thrusts his dick into her rapidly and faster as he pulls off Julia's shirt to reveal that she wasn't wearing a bra. Percy licks and sucks on her boobs as he thrusts his throbbing dick into her. "Oh fuck, you feel so good inside of me" Julia moans.

Percy stops thrusting and pulls his dick out of Julia and lays on the couch. Julia goes on top of him and goes up and down on his dick. "OH SHIT, FUCK ME FASTER" Julia says.

Julia's D size boobs bounce up and down as she's being penetrated and fucked by Percy. She continues to moan as she bounces up and down faster on Percy's dick. "OH THAT'S THE SPOT. FUCK!" Julia moans.

"I'M ABOUT TO CUM" Percy yells.

"OH YEAH, DO IT IN ME" Julia moans.

Percy cums into Julia and she moans "OH YES".

Julia gets off of Percy's dick as cum drips from her vagina.

**TO BE CONTINUED, REMEMBER TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE. -TheGuestOfStorys**


	3. Consequences of Cheating (LEMONS) Notice

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER 3, THIS IS A NOTICE. I WILL POST CHAPTER 3 ON THANKSGIVING OR THE DAY AFTER.**

**Thank you for the support! -TheGuestOfStorys**


	4. Chapter 3

**HELLO! (I DO NOT OWN PERCY OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS FROM THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES) **

**4 favorites and I'll post 2 chapters by December 2nd**

"That was the best sex I've ever had" Julia exclaims.

"Agreed" Percy replies.

A ringing/buzzing sound came from a pocket of Percy's pants, Percy went over to his pants and grabbed out his phone. He saw the name Annabeth, His GIRLFRIEND's name. "Who is it?" Julia asks.

"Oh uh just a friend" Percy says.

"Okay, if you say so" Julia says.

Percy hangs up the phone, a second later the phone rings again and it's Annabeth again. "I need to answer this call in another room" Percy says

"Alright" Julia says.

Percy answers the phone, "Hey babe" Percy says.

"We were supposed to meet at the Italian Restaurant today" Annabeth says.

"Oh I forgot, sorry i'll make it up to you later" Percy says.

"Alright, I'll head to your house then" Annabeth says.

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea," Percy says.

"Why not?" Annabeth asks.

"Well uh, there was a party at my house so it's messed up" Percy replies.

"I can still head over though, right?" Annabeth asks.

"Um, yeah you can come I guess" Percy replies.

"Alright, talk to you later" Annabeth says.

"Yeah, talk to your later babe" Percy says.

Percy heads back into the living room where Julia is, "Hide in my closet" Percy says.

"Why?" Julia asks

"I'm dating someone so... " Percy replies

"Oh, I get it" Julia says.

Percy leads Julia to his bedroom and opens the closet for her, Julia gets in the closet. Percy puts on his shirt and boxers and before he can get his pants on, the doorbell rings. Percy hurries to the door and he opens the door to Annabeth. "You were right, it is a bit messy, but not as messy as I thought it would be" Annabeth says.

"Yeah" Percy says.

"I'm gonna go use your bathroom" Annabeth says.

"Maybe not a good Idea…" Percy says.

(Author Note: In this story, Percy's only bathroom is in his bedroom)

Annabeth goes into his bedroom anyway and does her business in the bathroom. After Annabeth gets out of the bathroom, she asks "Why is your closet door closed, it's always open" Annabeth asks.

Percy runs to his bedroom as Annabeth opens Percy's closet door to find a naked Julia in his closet.

**Gonna leave this at a cliffhanger, I'll post the next chapter sometime today or tomorrow! -TheGuestOfStorys**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the support recently and here is Chapter 4!**

"Who the hell is this?" Annabeth asks

"She's just a friend…" Percy says

"DO ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS GET NAKED IN YOUR BEDROOM!?" Annabeth yells.

"It's not what you think…" Percy says.

"You fucking cheated on me with her, a bitch" Annabeth says.

"I'm so sorry…" Percy says.

"It's over, our relationship is over!" Annabeth yells.

"Please, just one more chance" Percy says.

"No more chances" Annabeth says.

Annabeth leaves Percy's bedroom and runs out of the house with tears streaking down her face. "To get over her, you could date me instead" Julia says.

"I loved her, and yet I fucked you" Percy says.

"I could fuck you better than her" Julia says.

"I guess we could try dating" Percy says.

"We can fuck tomorrow" Julia says.

"Alright, night" Percy says

"Night" Julia says.

Julia and Percy get in their bed and sleep.

**The Next Day…**

Percy wakes up to a ringing sound coming from his phone and he picks up the phone to find out that it's Annabeth. "You left some of your belongings at my house, so I burned them" Annabeth says.

Percy hangs Annabeth up and says "Damn…"

Julia wakes up and asks "What?"

"My damn ex girlfriend burned some of my shit I left at her house," Percy says.

"Well, we can get behind that and fuck" Julia says.

"Sounds like a plan" Percy says

Percy turns Julia around and bends her over and Percy positions his dick to Julia's ass and inserts it inside Julia. Percy thrusts inside Julia over and over rapidly making Julia moan loudly. "Oh yeah fuck me right there, Percy" Julia moans.

Percy continues to thrust into Julia with his dick making Julia moan louder as Percy thrusts harder and faster into Julia. "I'M GONNA CUM" Percy yells.

"OH YEAH CUM INSIDE ME" Julia yells.

Percy cums into Julia's ass and pulls out of Julia with cum dripping from Julia's ass and Percy's dick.

**This is it for now, If this story gets 4 favorites or 4 follows I'll post on the 29th or 30th.**


	6. Author Notice

**CHAPTER 5 WILL BE GOING OUT ON THE 30th OR 29th**

Thanks for the support so far, and make sure to review so I know what you people want! -TheGuestOfStorys


	7. Chapter 5

**I will be releasing the 6th chapter on the 1st of December.**

Percy lays stomach down with his face next to Julia's vagina and starts to lick Julia's clit and Julia moans loudly. "Oh fuck yes, do it faster" Julia moans.

Percy fastens the pace of his tongue going in and out of Julia's clit making Julia moan even louder. From this Julia cums into Percy's mouth as cum drips from her vagina and Percy's mouth. "That was nice" Julia says.

"We can do this everyday" Percy says.

"For sure" Julia says.

Percy and Julia get in the bathroom and take a shower together, washing each other while kissing. After they take a shower, Julia's phone rings and Julia picks up the phone to see that it's her "boyfriend". "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Julia's "Boyfriend" yells.

"I'm at a friend's house…" Julia replies.

"Who is that?" Percy asks, "and what do you mean by friend?"

"IS THAT A GUY?" Julia's "Boyfriend" asks, "ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME!?"

"I'm tired of you, our relationship is over!" Julia yells.

"FUCK YOU" Julia's Ex Boyfriend says

Julia hangs up on her ex boyfriend and says "That's just one of my ex boyfriends, so don't worry about it"

"Alright I have to go somewhere," Percy says.

"Alright, bye" Julia says.

"Bye" Percy says

**I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual but I'll make a 500 word chapter on the 1st to make up for it. And thank you for the support! -TheGuestOfStorys**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7 will be released on the 3rd or 4th but will be longer than usual.**

Percy gets out of the house with his keys and drives to someone's house. He rings the doorbell of the house when he got there. A girl comes out and leads him to her bedroom and takes off her shirt to reveal C cup boobs. "Nice to see you, Percy" the random girl says.

"Yeah" Percy says.

Percy takes off her pants and panties and he takes off his shirt and pants and underwear. Percy positions his dick in the girl's vagina and thrusts into her. The girl moans as he thrusts his dick into her. "Oh yes, Faster, Faster!" the girl moans.

Percy fastens his pace into the girl as the girl moans louder and louder. Percy takes out his dick from the girl's vagina and puts it in the girl's mouth. The girl wraps her mouth on Percy's dick and goes up and down on Percy's dick. "Oh shit I'm gonna cum" Percy says.

"Do it inside me" the girl says.

The girl jerks her head up and puts Percy's dick in her vagina as Percy cums into her. "Now that was great" Percy says.

"And maybe get to know me instead of that other girl" the girl says.

"Maybe I will" Percy says.

Percy puts his clothes back on and walks out of the girl's house and gets back into his car. Percy drives back to his house and opens to door to get into his house. "So where did you go to, Percy?" Julia says.

"Nothing important" Percy says.

"I'm your girlfriend, you should be able to tell me," Julia says.

"It's nothing" Percy says.

"Alright…" Julia says.

"Stop worrying about it" Percy says.

"Then tell me why my friend texted me this" Julia says.

Julia shows Percy a text she got from a friend saying _I just fucked a random guy _with a picture of Percy fucking Julia's friend.

"Did you fucking fuck my friend?" Julia asks.

"I.. uh" Percy stammers.

"DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT FUCK MY FRIEND?" Julia yells

"Alright, I fucked your friend" Percy says.

"You fucking cheated on me…" Julia says.

Julia slaps Percy and kicks him in the groin "Get out!" Percy says.

"You CHEATING BITCH" Julia yells.

"I SAID GET OUT" Percy yells.

Julia texts her friend _you fucked my boyfriend, you whore _and gets dressed. She then took her stuff, puts the middle finger in front of Percy's face and then left Percy's house. "God damn it" Percy says.

Percy takes out his phone from his pocket and texts a girl named Piper _My girlfriend just left me because of you. _She replies _Yeah, she was my friend so I just lost a friend because I fucked you today_. Percy texts _Wanna fuck tomorrow or sometime later?_ She replies _Sure._

**Thank you for the support and I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my story -TheGuestOfStorys**


	9. Chapter 7

"It's been a good and bad day today" Percy thinks

Percy then takes a nap.

**4 hours later…**

After the nap he texts the girl he fucked four hours earlier, he texts _Hey, can I come over? _The girl replies, _Sure we can fuck while you're over ;) _

Percy gets out of his house and gets into his car, he then drives to the girl's house. He enters the girl's house and takes his pants and shirt off. The girl comes out of a room and comes up to Percy and takes over his boxers and takes off her shirt revealing C cup boobs and her pants revealing wet panties. The girl kisses Percy as he takes off her panties and fingers the girl making her more wet. As Percy fingers the girl, she moans and moans even more and even louder. "OH YES, FASTER, FINGER ME FASTER" The girl moans.

Percy stops fingering the girl and then puts his dick into the girl and starts to thrust into her. He fastens his pace as she moans and moans "Yeah THRUST THAT DICK IN ME" The girl moans.

Percy continues to thrust into the girl and make her moan louder.

"OH YEAH FUCK ME HARDER" The girl says.

Percy slides out of the girl's vagina and kisses the girl as he turned her around and bends her over. He then slides his dick into her bubble butt and rapidly thrusts into her. She moans even more as Percy thrusts into her ass as he also fingers her vagina making her squirt her cum out. "OH YES, THAT WAS IT! FUCK ME EVEN MORE PERCY" The girl moans.

Percy continually fucks the girl in her bubble butt as he says "I'M GONNA CUM"

"Put it in my pussy" The girl says.

Percy slides out of the girl's ass and turns her around, he then slides into the girl's vagina and cums into her.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took so long to post -TheGuestOfStorys**


	10. Consequences of Cheating Notice 2

Releasing a 1,000 word chapter on Sunday, sorry for the delay -TheGuestOfStorys


	11. Consequences of Cheating Notice 3

**Delaying the chapter till the 11th, will compensate with a 1,200 word chapter instead of 1,000 -TheGuestOfStorys**


	12. Chapter 8 and Hiatus notice

**I'm sorry that this chapter is not 1200 words, I'm gonna take a hiatus until the 15th. **

Percy slides his dick out of the girl's pussy as his cum drips down his dick and the girl's vagina.

"I have to fuck you everyday" the girl says as she winks at Percy.

"We can do this everyday" Percy says.

Percy then kisses the girl and cleans up the place they fucked with a towel. Percy puts his boxers and shirt as well as his pants back on. He kisses the girl again and gets out of the house to his car. Percy drives to Annabeth's house instead of his house. Percy gets out of his car and presses the doorbell to see Annabeth. Annabeth slaps Percy and closes the door with a slam, but Percy opens the door. "GET AWAY YOU CHEATING BITCH" Annabeth yells.

"I'm sorry, can I make it up to you?" Percy asks.

"No" Annabeth replies.

Percy grabs hold of Annabeth and kisses her, she punches Percy in the face twice. "You perverted bitch" Annabeth says.

Annabeth pushes percy to the ground and closes her house door with a slam. Percy returns to his car and drives to his house and opens the door. He opens the door to a destroyed living room and destroyed kitchen. Percy's phone rings, It's Annabeth.


	13. Chapter 9

**I'm back from my Hiatus! I will be releasing my fourth story on the 5th or 6th of January.**

"Why did you destroy my fucking house?" Percy asks Annabeth on the phone.

"You should've never cheated on me with the whore" Annabeth replies to Percy on the phone.

"I'm sorry, I broke up with her" Percy says.

"You probably cheat on her, you're only after me for sex" Annabeth says and hangs up on Percy.

Percy calls the girl but the girl doesn't respond, Percy calls her again but doesn't get a response. Percy then gets out of the house and drives to the girl's house to find her fucking some other dude.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH" Percy yells.

"It's not what it seems like" the girl says as she's being penetrated by a some random dude.

Percy throws his phone at the dude fucking his girlfriend and punches his girlfriend. The guy who was fucking the girl then punches Percy and Percy punches him again and again.

**5 minutes later…**


	14. Delayed by 2 weeks

continue story between the 17-20 of January


End file.
